The 13th Doctor
by autumnXclare
Summary: Yeah, I skipped the twelfth Doctor. What of it? I have my reasons... Anyway. The Doctor has regenerated again, for a twelfth regeneration. Will it be his last? How much longer will he be able to protect the planet? Read to find out, because I hate summaries. Bleh.


**Friday The Thirteenth**

It was dark. I was trying to get to the TARDIS, but I was a little too late. My final regeneration was beginning. Never mind the 12th Doctor; I was changing now. The 13th Doctor would be the last, wouldn't it? 12 regenerations was a lot to hope for. The Master has regenerated a good many times, but how long before the Doctor couldn't keep coming back?

I fell against the door of the blue police box, groaning. This was going to be a drastic one, and would probably leave me in a weirder state than the last, and the one previous to that. My last companion had gotten upset and left, so I didn't have the support of a companion. The golden light washed over me, shooting around my head and hands. It was bright compared to the dim glow of the moon. I yelled out and as I did I noticed my voice was higher pitched. Then it was over, leaving me dizzy.

My hair hung around my shoulders. I gasped. "I'm a girl!" And the color... "A ginger too!" Shakily standing, I began to laugh. "I'm a ginger! A ginger-y girl." I shuddered thinking about how I'd always been a guy. How long would it take to get used to this?

I stepped into the TARDIS and pressed buttons, flipped switches, pulled levers. The TARDIS made its familiar noises and travelled through time and space, landing... "This isn't right. Not where I wanted..." I slipped out. Well, every place had its problem. My job was to figure out what it was, so the question was: What was happening here in the states in the year 2016?

Wiggling my fingers in the air, I thought a moment. May 2015. I walked up to a young man who appeared agitated. "Can you tell me what the date is?"

"Uh, yeah. It's May 21." I thought a moment. Friday, then.

"I see. Pardon my intruding, but you seem a little tense. Is there something wrong?"

He hesitated. "Well, I don't know that I'd tell a random stranger. What kind of person just wanders around, wanting to listen to moving troubles?"

I smiled. "I'm the Doctor. That's the kind of person I am."

Clearing his throat, he looked down. "A doctor, huh? I think I might need one before I go insane."

"Oh no, I'm not a medical doctor. I can't help in that sense. But what do you mean moving troubles?"

"I'm moving out, but I couldn't get the house I was looking at. My mom suggests I go to college, just live in a dorm. Is it too much to ask for a little break before I commit?"

"I see. Yes, I'd love to be able to just party some before studies. I take it they are important to you?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm going for a good job, not some fast food loser."

"Certainly. How about this: I'd be just fine letting you come along with me."

He looked stunned. "Come along? What do you mean?"

"I've got a room I wouldn't mind sparing."

"That's a generous offer, but don't you think it's a bit sudden?" He coughed nervously.

"I suppose it is. What did you say your name was?"

I spotted a nervous glint in his eyes. "J.T."

"And that would stand for?"

Something about his posture told me I should be careful. "John Thomas."

"I agree with you. J.T. sounds better."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Look, Doctor... Hold on. Doctor who?"

"That's it. I'm just the Doctor."

"You must have a name..."

"Nope. Not as long as I've lived."

"As long as you've lived? And how long has that been? How old are you? Twenty? Twenty-two?"

"Somewhere around nine hundred and...something. Not quite sure."

"Nine hundred...?" He scoffed. "I don't really want to live with a nutjob."

"I assure you I'm no nutjob. Come with me."

"Mind if I don't? I have no idea what you want to do, and I have no desire to find out."

"Have you ever wanted to travel? Just go around, see things no one in this century has seen? You name the era, I can get you there."

"Okay, now I know you're a loon. What kind of doctor, are you, exactly? 'Cause I think you should go stop by the crazy farm."

"J.T., I'm really not insane. Just at least step in here." I motioned to the TARDIS.

He narrowed his eyes, but I opened the door and he slowly approached the console. Curiosity gets the best of everyone. "It's big... Bigger on the inside. How is that possible?"

"It's the TARDIS. It's supposed to be that way."

"TARDIS? But... This is just a police box. What are you pulling? Who the hell are you really?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'd like to not have to tell you a fifth time. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I'm a time traveller. A Time Lord. Or would I be a Time Lady now?"

"What are you talking about? There's no way you can travel through time and space."

I smiled. He was beginning to give. Starting to want this. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"This is unbelievable. Where's the proof? Am I dreaming? That's it, right? I'm not really seeing this."

"Oh, no. You are. Proof? Hmm. Let's go to... Ah! How about the '40s? Liverpool! I've always wanted to meet the Beatles."

"No way. I'm out." But he looked around as the TARDIS began to whir and travel.

"Sorry. Fingers slipped. We're on our way. Stay calm...and let me take you down to Strawberry Fields!" I laughed.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
